A Lost Love
by CharmedAli
Summary: This is my first Judging Amy fic it is Kyle and Lily after the episode that involved the elevator...
1. Default Chapter

A lost love

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to Judging Amy or any other shows books etc. referred to in this story.

This story takes place after the episode with Lily and Kyle in the elevator.

Chapter 1

After their encounter in the elevator Kyle had not seen Lily much at all, only in emergencies or in the OR he would see her. He could see it now, a critical patient in the OR he and Lily operating and suddenly he says

"Wanna go out tonight, I mean after last week, don't you think we could go out?" That would be suicide, not to mention stupid. If he didn't see her by the end of this week he would…um…ah…ok well he didn't know what he would do but he would do something.

OK this is her last day and well Kyle had still not done a thing, all those bright ideas that he was planning never came through for him so he sighed and went into the common room/locker room and sat on the couch with a cup of coffee. Just as he was finishing his coffee he heard Lily's voice coming straight towards the room, she backed in, holding the door open with one hand and talking to someone Kyle could not see. She stopped talking and Kyle saw her body shudder slightly, she excused herself and ran to the sink in the common room before promptly ridding herself of all the food she had eaten all day. Kyle jumped of the sofa and almost ran to her side, moving her hair out of her way and rubbing her back as she retched again. She stood up slowly, breathing heavily and Kyle rinsed the sink and getting her some water, she rinsed and took a small sip before Kyle slipped an arm around her waist and led her over to the sofa.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, she continued breathing slowly and nodded. At the moment her world was spinning and her stomach was still churning. "You should go home" she shook her head and spoke softly

"No, I'll be all right"

"Don't go" she looked at him puzzled

"What?"

"Don't go to Sloan Kettering"

"I have to"

"No you don't, you have a choice"

"Why, why don't you want me to go?"

"I love you," He said

"You're just making it harder to leave, I…lo...I have to go, sorry," she said leaving, still a little shaky Kyle sighed watching her leave, his lost love.

A/N: I know it is short but it is a start and I wanna know if u think it is promising, if anybody is interested in beta reading for me I am working on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Lost love

Thank you to the three reviews that I was given, please if anyone else is out there tell me what you think! Thanx 4 the reviews guys, I really appreciate it; this is my first Judging Amy fic. Just to let you know I have only seen up to the episode in the elevator so I don't really know too much, nobody tell me what happens, I will see it soon.

Lily sat in the car to take her to the airport, she had made sure she had a night flight exactly when Kyle had the night shift and nobody knew when her flight was. She was curled up in the back seat of a taxi and she sighed, trying to forget about the life she could have with Kyle that she was leaving all behind.

"What will we do?" she asked herself

Kyle was doing his rounds, he knew what Lily had planned and knew that she would be on a plane very soon, why would she give him the evening shift as well as his usual shifts for today. He sighed and got back to work, he would call her tomorrow he decided as he turned on the radio.

2 months later

Kyle sighed and sat down on the computer, he had not touched the phone to call Lily at all, and he was going to have to call her soon he missed her so much it hurt. He did send her an e-mail but there was no reply, she probably didn't get it.

He arrived at work that day to a very quiet hospital; a nurse welcomed him and said

"Sloan Kettering requested you to come for aid there has been major emergencies involving both staff and patients" The first thing that came to his mind was 'is Lily OK?' He nodded and left immediately for the airport after grabbing some clothes.

NY

"Taxi!" Kyle yelled outside the airport "Sloan Kettering please" he asked the driver, who nodded and drove off. Kyle had got the airport to drop his luggage off in the hotel room they had booked for him. When the Taxi got there he jumped out after paying the driver and ran inside to the front desk

"Kyle McCarty from St. Michaels Hartford" he said to the lady

"Yes, conference room on the fourth floor please, it is the admin level so there will be people to direct you from there"

"Thank you" He almost ran to the elevator and tapped his foot on the way up. He entered the conference room slightly nervous, would he see Lily there? He couldn't see her; maybe she was injured with some of the other staff.

"Ah, Dr. McCarty nice to see you, you are probably all wondering why we called you here" said a man directing his attention to the rest of the doctors "We are in temporary need for extra help from your hospitals, seeing as we had observed many of your hospitals earlier on this year, we are sorry for the inconvenience but as you probably saw when you entered the building we have been run off our feet here." Kyle barely noticed the chaotic state the hospital was in when he entered, he was to concerned with Lily but now that he thought about it he realised that indeed the hospital was slightly chaotic.

"We thank you for your co operation and hope that you will not be needed for too long, we had a slight fire from one of out prison patients trying to make a diversion while he escaped, he was caught and the fire put out but not without adding smoke inhalation to some of our patients illnesses and injuring many of our staff. Many of them will be returning within the week, others need longer and are currently under our care. Thank you again for your support and you will find your assignments on the board in the common room down the hall and on the level that you will be allocated each day." With that the man left and Kyle sat there slightly confused while all the others rushed to find what they were doing, he followed and found that he was working with another man from Hartford general Hospital called Andrew and quickly introduced himself before they go to work.

"By the way, who was that man?" He asked Andrew

"The head doctor here his name is Kyle as well"

"That must have been hard for Lily" Kyle muttered

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, do you mind if I go to find somebody before I meet in room 5-01?"

"No go ahead meet you in room 5-01"

"Thanks" Kyle wandered the halls of the admin level looking at the door plaques and wondering why the admin level was 4 when there were about 10 levels in this place. Finally he came to a door that read DR. Lily Reddicker he knocked quickly, not expecting anybody to be there but he heard a small

"Come in" He opened the door and saw her back to him so he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, before they had a chance to rest and just before his lips met her neck she screamed quietly in surprise and flung around

"Kyle!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was called for help," she opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her "before you send me out I have to go and work but I still love you, come around to my hotel room tonight" He dropped a piece of paper on her desk a kiss on her forehead and made a quick retreat, Lily ran out the door and hung out the frame, she wanted to call out to him but it was too painful. She shut the door behind her and went back to her desk before she let the memories and tears flood her.

Too soon her break ended and she sighed and go up walking to level five where she was scheduled to work. After an afternoon of avoiding Kyle the clock struck five and she sighed in relief and went back to her dinky office to change. In the elevator on the way down Kyle walked in on level two.

"Lily," He started, before he could say anymore she jumped in

"Kyle please go"

"Not without saying goodbye"

"I can't let you go again, I can't go through that again" The elevator stopped on the ground floor and she went to leave, he followed her our and lightly grasped her wrist,

"Come to the Hotel with me, please" Kyle pleaded

"Ok, but only because you are looking especially pathetic in the middle of the hospital" She took him in her car and went up to his room where everything was waiting for him after a few minutes Kyle spoke

"Lily please say something"

"Why don't you, you wanted me to come here in the first place"

"Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yes"

"I bought you the CD," he said fishing a Delta Goodrem's Mistaken Identity Album out of his bag and handing it to her "Would you like me to play it?" she nodded slowly. He slipped the CD into the player and put it onto the right track and the music began to play

_[Delta Goodrem - Last night on earth_

It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side   
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times

It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here

It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
(it's never enough)  
Oohh

The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

As the song finished Kyle stopped the player and looked at Lily for the first time since he pressed play and saw tears in her eyes

"I heard that on the radio the night you left in the hospital, I knew you were leaving"

"Oh Kyle…" she said through the tears, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her but she pulled away

"Lily baby what's wrong? Please talk to me"

"I'm scared to love you again, it was so hard to let you go," she stood up and walked away Kyle quickly followed and turned her around to face him, he kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her. She started to struggle but then she just broke down in his arms sobbing, he thought there was something different about her when he saw her earlier and now he was sure he felt something move, like her stomach poking him but he shrugged it off as just from her sobbing. He walked them over to the sofa and sat them down,

"Shhhhh, It's ok," he whispered while rubbing her back. Her tears calmed but he felt the movement under his hands this time, he looked at her puzzled and then over her shoulder to where his hands were resting on her stomach.

"Oh" she said moving from her comfortable spot to face him "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but, Oh gosh this is hard..." she trailed off

"It's Ok, you can tell me," he said supportively

"Well you remember that time in the elevator about five weeks before I left…"

"Yes"

"And then when I was sick in the common room"

"Uh, Yeah" said Kyle wondering where this was going

"Well, I'm" she took a deep breath and said "pregnant"

A/N: Well that is a long chapter I think I will leave it there 4 u all to wait 4 tomorrow to find out what happens! Plz don't flame me 4 leaving it there I promise I will add the next chappy 2morro.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A lost love

"Pregnant?" Kyle asked

"Yes, from you," Lily looked apprehensively at Kyle to see what he would do, he raised his arms a little and she flinched, thinking he would hit her but he embraced her in a huge hug and she relaxed in her arms

"That's amazing, I love you" he said kissing her, she lay back onto his chest on the couch and he smoothed his hands over her stomach and felt a small bump forming, she was still relatively flat but he could still feel the small bump. They stayed up talking well into the night and she fell asleep on his chest so he lifted her gently and laid her on his bed, he lay down next to her and soon fell asleep as well. He woke up to retching in the bathroom and sighed, he got up and walked into the bathroom and held back her hair and rubbed her back. When she was done he gave her water and led her to the bed again, he was about to go to the couch when she called out weakly to him.

"Please stay"

"Ok," he slid under the sheets and wrapped his arms gently around her waist and promptly fell asleep. He woke up before her later that morning and lay in the same position so as not to wake her up. She woke up a little later and rolled over to look at him

"I'm so sorry about last night I thought my morning sickness was supposed to stop when I entered my second trimester"

"It might go soon, don't worry about it, being a doctor I have seen worse" they laughed a bit and he kissed her passionately "I love you, I never want to leave you again"

"Don't tell me that, you will just be leaving again soon anyway, your aid is temporary"

"I know, but I want you to come home"

"My home is here now"

"Then I will live here"

"What about Amy getting married and Lauren, Gillian needing help and all that stuff you told me about and St. Mikes"

"Hartford isn't that far away, we can go visit sometime, I love you too much to let you go again, I dunno about St. Mikes but maybe I can get a job here with you"

"Maybe, I don't think I could let you go again either, I don't think I could survive it again, and when the baby is born I couldn't survive seeing a part of you every day or talking to my boss Kyle without thinking about you"

"Have you gone to an appointment yet?"

"No, I've been so busy"

"You should have had ultrasounds by now, I'm taking you on Saturday, no excuses, you have to look after yourself and the baby" Lily just looked away "Oh baby, don't worry" he said stroking her hair and kissing the back of her neck "Come on, we'd better get up and get going." They both got out of bed and changed

"Come stay with me," she said "We can check you out of the Hotel and you can stay with me, I'm still looking for a room mate"

"We may need a house soon"

"Mmm" she said thoughtfully. They herd a knock on the door and Kyle went to open it, when he came back he was holding a plate of breakfast

"You don't have a major aversion to eggs and bacon do you?"

"No" she said smiling "Thanks for asking"

"Anything for you" Kyle put the tray down and they started to eat. When they had finished Kyle packed up his stuff and checked out, they then went to Lily's apartment and she got changed while he put his stuff in her other room.

At the hospital

Kyle and Andrew were set to level 2 with Lily and some other doctors, as more doctors were coming back, more aid doctors were leaving and Kyle knew that it would only be a matter of time until he was sent home. In their first break Kyle and Lily went to see Kyle the head doctor to see if they could get Kyle a job

"Ah, Dr. McCarty, Dr. Reddicker, what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if Ky…Ah…Dr. McCarty could get a job here" Lily started

"Well we could do with some more doctors here, especially in the light of recent events"

"And we did loose Dr Cairo" Lily added hopefully

"I guess so, welcome to the team Dr. McCarty, I'll get you and office" Kyle and Lily left quietly but they took a detour into her office and kissed passionately

"All I have to do is call St. Mikes and quit"

"Yes" she said, they finished the day without too much trouble and Kyle got the tickets to go back to Hartford for his other stuff and to tell the family for Sunday.

That night Kyle had set up a nice dinner overlooking the beach at a nice restaurant and had booked an entire room for the two of them. The sun started to set and Kyle brought out a small box

"I have had this since your last day on a last attempt to make you stay but you left. Lily, I have loved you since the day we met, well I actually thought you were very bossy but I loved you none the less. Please marry me" Lily sat there in shocked silence for a while before kissing him passionately

"Of Course I will marry you" she said, Kyle looked at the waiter and nodded, almost instantaneously music began to play.

"Would you like to dance?" he said offering his hand to her, she took it and they danced slowly to two songs

_Straight from the heart – S Club_

_I see my future there in your eyes  
Together and forever, it's you and me  
You see cause I wont be listening to what my friends have got to say  
I know you'll be there all the way_

You promised  
And I know  
That you will always care  
Through good times  
Through bad times  
You're always there

Hold me now don't ever let it go  
I'm in love with you but you already know  
I want this love to last and be forever  
If you believe and you can only see  
That making love to me would make your life complete  
Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never  
Straight from the heart you changed my life forever more

I dream of waking up in your arms  
And watch the sun bring in the day  
You see what I can't imagine I'm sure we can achieve  
Which means giving up on this dream  
You comfort  
And you guide me  
When skies are grey  
And I feel you  
And I need you  
To say you'll stay

Hold me now don't ever let it go  
I'm in love with you but you already know  
I want this love to last and be forever  
If you believe and you can only see  
That making love to me would make your life complete  
Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never  
Straight from the heart you changed my life forever more

Forever more  
Forever more  
Changed my life

You promised  
And I know  
That you will always care  
Through good times  
Through bad times  
You're always there

Hold me now don't ever let it go  
I'm in love with you but you already know  
I want this love to last and be forever  
If you believe and you can only see  
That making love to me would make your life complete  
Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never  
Straight from the heart you changed my life forever more

Straight from the heart you changed my life forever 

When this song finished Lily was crying again but from happiness and He kissed her lightly

"I love you"

"I love you too" Then the Delta song began to play and they danced once more before dinner came to the table.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter when they will go to the first ultrasound. And please more reviews than chapter two, 1 review is pathetic!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A lost love

Kyle woke up once again with his hands wrapped around Lily's sleeping form; he left her there and looked from her beautiful face up to the clock on her bedside table.

"Lily, baby, wake up" she groaned and rolled over

"Wha?"

"It is 9:30" we have to get ready our appointment is at 10 remember" Lily groaned again and slowly got up, they showered and changed, grabbed some breakfast and went to the doctors office.

"Ms. Reddicker?" Dr White called Lily and Kyle got up and walked over to her, "Follow me," she gestured to a seat in room 1 where Lily sat, asked some questions, drew some blood and then asked Lily to undress from the waist down and wrap herself in a sheet. She soon left and Kyle helped her change and lie back down before he went to get Dr White again.

"OK, let's see your baby, this gel is going to be a little cold" she squeezed some onto Lily's slightly rounded belly and Kyle heard and intake of breath, he softly grasped her hand in gentle support. The screen jumped to life and they saw a mish mash of black white and grey.

"There is your baby right there," Dr White said pointing to the screen

"What do we have here? Well Ms. Reddicker it looks like you are having twins" Kyle looked at Lily in surprise and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Wow, twins!" he said

"Everything looks fine" said Dr White "I think we are done today, you can get changed now" she said turning off the screen and lightly wiping the gel away from Lily's belly before leaving. Kyle gently helped her to stand and change back into her clothes

"Let's go home," he said offering her his hand.

The next day they got on a plane and went to Hartford to get the rest of Kyle's stuff and talk to his family. Kyle rang the doorbell at the Grey family house and Maxine opened the door

"Hello Kyle" said Maxine stepping aside to let them in

"Lily, Maxine, Maxine, Lily"

"Nice to meet you" said Maxine giving Lily a small hug, Lily smiled

"Likewise, I have heard a lot about you" she said softly, they followed Maxine into the Dining room and Amy, Donna, Lauren, Gillian, Ned, Walt, Ariadne and Peter were waiting for them

"Everybody, This is Lily, My fiancée, Lily this is Amy, Donna, Lauren, Gillian, Ned, Ariadne and Peter" Kyle said

"Wait a sec, you fiancée?" said Amy

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Anyway, I brought you all here to tell you that I'm moving to New York with Lily, she got a job at Sloan Kettering and I support her in that, they will even give me a job there too. I realised after she left just how much I love her and there is no way we can stay here. We will be here for Amy's wedding and would love for you all to come visit in about 6 months and for the wedding," Kyle said

"What is in 6 months?" Lauren asked Kyle looked at Lily and she nodded

"Lily is having twins" Amy and Gillian let out excited squeals and engulfed the two of them in a huge hug

"Congratulations you two" Maxine said

"Yes" said everyone else; they sat down to lunch over idle chitchat, at about two they left, collected all their stuff from Kyle's home and went back to New York

Lily's Apartment

"Lily, baby you have been very quiet since yesterday's appointment, is everything all right?" Kyle asked Lily nodded but Kyle walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her "Talk to me" he said softly

"I'm just so scared, two children Kyle, not just one, I don't think I am ready for that"

"We can handle it together, It is Ok" he said holding onto her tighter and kissing her lightly on the forehead "Come on, we've had a big day, Let's go to bed

A/N: I know it is a short chapter but it is getting late so I will talk to you all again tomorrow when I post the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Lost Love

A/N: Yet again I remind you that I haven't seen past the elevator episode, the next one is airing here tonight but I won't see it so I won't be using anything from that episode till tomorrow's chapter or the next day! I'm skipping forward a few weeks; Lily is still only about 4 months pregnant

Amy's Wedding reception

"Lily, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" said Amy

"I'm pretty good thank you, that was a beautiful wedding"

"Thank you, have you got a date yet?"

"Yes we have, we are in the midst of doing invitations so you should get them soon, we are having it soon, because we don't want to worry about it if it was too close to the birth"

"Mmm understandable" said Amy nodding "I might wander more Ok"

"Sure, Kyle should be back soon" No sooner had Amy left than Kyle returned with two Lemonade's for them

"How are you going?" He asked kissing her softly on the forehead

"Good" she replied smiling softly, suddenly she groaned and doubled over dropping her glass

"Lily, what is it?" Kyle asked wrapping an arm around her

"I don't know, it hurts so much"

"Come on, let's get you outta here" he rushed Lily out to the car saying a quick goodbye to Amy and Stu and Congratulating them once more and he rushed them to the nearest hospital which just happened to be St. Mikes

"Dr. McCarty, Dr. Reddicker I thought you moved to New York" a nurse said in shock

"We did, we are here as patients"

"Right, what is wrong"

"Lily is 4 months pregnant and experiencing severe abdominal pain"

"Ok, follow me" the nurse said, "Lie down here please" she said pointing to a bed and she started prodding her stomach gently "Now tell me when it hurts" she poked the middle of her stomach, nothing, she moved further and further right, when she reached just above Lily's right hip she cried out in pain and Kyle grabbed her hand

"It's Ok baby"

"Ok, the good news is there is nothing wrong with your baby" Kyle and Lily both sighed "The bad news is you have appendicitis and we have to remove your appendix immediately" The nurse moved Lily towards the OR with the doctor close behind "I'm sorry Kyle but you will have to wait in the waiting room" Kyle stopped

"Of course" he said and took a seat. After only a few minutes Amy, Lauren, Stu, Donna, Gillian, Peter, Maxine and the kids all came rushing in ti Kyle

"What's happening, what's wrong?" said Amy

"There is nothing wrong with the baby, it her appendix, they're taking it out now"

"Oh, good, well not good but it is better than loosing the baby"

"Yes it is, take a seat everyone," he said and everyone pretty much took over the waiting room. After an hour they wheeled her out and Kyle got up immediately and went to her side grabbing onto her limp hand

"Is she Ok?"

"Yes everything is fine, we would like to keep her in at least a day or two but then you can take her home, the aesthetic should wear off soon"

"Thank you Doctor" he said walking into the room with her. Kyle sat down in a chair next to her bed when everyone walked in

"Amy, Stu, go and have your honeymoon, I'll tell her you were here"

"Are you sure?" Amy asked

"Yes" Lily said

"Lily" said Kyle "Are you Ok?"

"Yes, I feel much better now" He kissed her softly on the forehead and smiled

"Please Amy, Stu go" they nodded and left happy to know she was better. Eventually everyone left and Kyle sat still holding her hand

"Why don't you go home baby?" she said

"I don't want to leave you here"

"Go home and rest," she said

"I'll be back first thing in the morning" he said kissing her softly

Kyle, being a man of his word came back every day and arranged sick leave for both of them from Sloan Kettering for a few days, although Lily was released after two days (I have never had my appendix out so I don't know how long they keep you in hospital) They were granted a few more days to move Kyle's things and recuperate.

A/N: OK pplz that is all 4 2day but I will write more, I am trying to bridge the gap between now and the birth, any bright ideas. And thanx 4 d reviews I appreciate knowing what u think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Lost Love

A/N: yet again I skip ahead a few weeks; I'm loosing my touch. I have finally seen the next episode after the elevator one and guess what, nothing between Lily and Kyle, I am disappointed. I saw We will rock you the musical last night if any of you get the chance to see it do, it is really good and it is not a history lesson on Queen either, I am 15 and I really liked it!

Finally the day had arrived, they day Kyle and Lily would get married. Kyle, Peter, Walt, Ned and Stu were getting ready in one room and Amy, Lauren, Lily, Donna, Maxine and Gillian were getting ready in the other. Lily came out of the bathroom and everybody gasped

"You look beautiful Lily" Amy said

"Thank you" Lily was wearing a simple white strapless silk dress with white mesh coming up over her shoulders like a sleeveless dress and the silk went down to a short train behind her.

There was a knock on the door as the minister came in and said

"Places everyone" soon enough the music started and the entourage began to walk down the aisle when Lily reached Kyle he whispered

"You look stunning" Lily just smiled then the Minister began

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman…" The service went in a blur for Lily but when the time came for someone to

"…Speak now or forever hold your peace" she held her breath

"Please no please no…" she thought to herself over and over until the minister said

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," and turning to Kyle he said "You may now kiss the bride" and they joined in a passionate embrace resting their foreheads together as everybody cheered. They walked out into the court for their reception and dinner as many people came up to them and congratulated them. Lauren walked up to Lily and said

"Does that mean I can call you Cousin Lily now?"

"If you want to," Lily said kindly Lauren gave her a hug and walked off. Kyle came over and gave her a quick kiss

"You are so good with children, I can't wait till the twins are born" Lily went silent and Kyle jumped in "Is everything all right?" she pulled him away from the crowd and started to talk

"I'm scared Kyle, I've been walking past the delivery rooms and heard the cries of pain, I don't know if I can handle it"

"Oh baby," he said wrapping his arms around her "you will be just fine, you are very strong and I bet you have been looking into the nursery as well huh?" she nodded her head " Then you have seen what we will be able to have, our own little ones soon and it will all be forgotten, all the pain and sickness that you went through, everything will turn out fine" he said kissing her forehead and rubbing her back "now let's go sit down, dinner will be starting soon" he held out his hand and she took it and they walked hand in hand to their seats at the table. After Dinner they departed on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

The next morning Kyle woke up to fine Lily, naked and asleep in his arms, he didn't dare move but he relished the feel of waking up with her in his arms and held onto her a little tighter. Underneath his hands he felt a few small movements and smiled as he realised that the twins were kicking, he gave into his feelings and kissed Lily's bare neck. She moaned slightly and rolled over to face him. He kissed her lips and felt her begin to kiss him back

"What a way to wake up" she said

"Mmm, how about you go and have shower and I'll order room service"

"Sounds good," she said getting up, Kyle followed slowly and put on a pair of boxers and a robe before calling up room service. Just as Lily got out of the shower there was a knock on the door and Kyle answered it to find Breakfast waiting for them. He thanked the man and put the meal on the table.

"What would you like to do today?" Kyle asked

"I dunno, beach maybe?"

"Sounds good" After breakfast they changed and went down to the beach followed by Lunch and relaxing by the pool. As soon as they had finished dinner Lily went upstairs and began to change, she came out of the bathroom as Kyle was walking into the room

"Are you all right?" he asked going to her side

"Yes Kyle, I'm just tired, it's getting that way already and I'm only 5 months pregnant"

"Don't worry, we did wake up early today"

"I guess we did" She smiled and after receiving a quick kiss got into bed. Kyle, although no tired quickly stripped to his boxers and got into bed, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep. After a month of their gorgeous honeymoon they packed their bags, paid the bill and went back to New York. For their wedding present from Maxine they got a gorgeous two story home with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. They moved in that weekend and went back to Sloan Kettering for work.

A/N: it's getting late over here I will continue tomorrow, I just thought I would add more today. BTW no reviews for chapter 5. tisk tisk plz review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

ShastenRothe: Good point about Lauren, consider it changed

"Ahhh, just the people I wanted to see," said Dr Oatley the Head doctor as he stepped into the elevator to Lily and Kyle "Come with me to my office you two" Kyle and Lily looked at each other nervously "It is nothing to worry about and I suppose you are on your lunch breaks?"

"Yes" Kyle said, he pulled Lily a little closer to him with the arm he had wrapped around her waist. The silently followed him into his office and he gave them both a black permanent marker and small wads of inch thick strips of cardboard

"I can't seem to distinguish which patients are which, some of the old ones have Reddicker but all your new ones both have McCarty so while you are doing the rounds of your patients, I need you to change your names I need either Dr. K. McCarty or Dr. L. McCarty because I am getting confused to death here" he said They both smiled and nodded

"Now go and have lunch and by the way Congratulations"

"Thank you," said Lily and they walked out

"Why didn't you talk to him about maternity leave?" Kyle said as they headed to the Lunchroom

"That has already been arranged, we did that when I started" They had lunch and went to start changing their nameplates. As they got into the elevator they found a little girl in the corner crying

"What's wrong little one?" Lily said

"My mummy is sick and I can't find my daddy, we got in here and a lot of people got in too, then daddy got out without me"

"Come here, I will help you find your daddy" Lily said holding out her hand to the little girl

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"

"I'm not a stranger, I'm a doctor here, I can help you," she said, the girl took Lily's hand and when the elevator stopped Lily took her to an information desk

"What's your name little one?"

"Lily Michaels" she said

"Really? My name is Lily too"

"What room is Mrs. Michaels in?" Lily asked the lady at the desk

"4-05"

"Thank you" Lilly took the little girls hand and walked with her to room 4-05 to where her mummy was and surely enough her daddy was there too

"Daddy"

"Lily, where have you been?"

"I was in the elevator where you left me"

"I looked for you, I'm so sorry baby" he then turned to Lily "Thank you so much"

"No problem" she said

"Aren't you Melissa's doctor?" Lily looked up at the sign above the bad and surely enough it said DR. Reddicker

"Uh, yes, I haven't been in for awhile" she said checking the lady's chart then proceeding to change the name above her bed to Dr. L. McCarty

"Who is Dr Reddicker then?"

"That is still me but I just got married and we were confusing our boss with two Dr. McCarty's"

"Huh, go figure" Lily smiled and walked out, she found Kyle in another room and he looked up at her

"Did you find her parents?"

"Yes, her mum was my cancer patient"

"Oh no"

"Yes, and there is nothing we can do about it, she doesn't respond to treatment any more all they are doing is waiting for her to die" she said tearing up Kyle got up from sitting next to one of his patients and hugged her

"It's Ok," he said rubbing her back

"How is it going to be Ok Kyle?"

"I don't know but that family will be Ok I promise" he kissed her lightly on the forehead they pulled apart and Lily grabbed onto him

"Whoa"

"What is it?" he said supporting her

"Just really dizzy" she said

"Come on" he said leading her gently over to a chair "Wait here" he said, he came back a few minutes later with a packet of jelly beans

"What's this for?" she said taking them

"To keep your blood sugar up," he said

"How did you know these were my favourite?"

"I just know you" she opened the packet and popped a few into her mouth, she got up and went back to changing her name above all her patients. She got to the suicide patients and found him up and about

"What are you doing?"

"Finish what I was supposed to have done before you fixed me"

"No" he turned around and punched her, she stumbled back and he advanced on her again, he continued beating her up until Kyle walked past and saw her fall to the floor

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting her out of the way so I can die in peace"

"No matter how many times you try, there will always be doctors willing to save you"

"I don't care" he said and began to dig a scalpel into his wrists

"Where did you get that?"

"Supplies" Kyle called out for some doctors and nurses who apprehended him and began to fix him up Kyle knelt next to Lily and felt for a pulse, it was weak, he lifted her up and moved her onto a bed in ER and called for a doctor to help

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by a suicide patient" The doctors wheeled her into a room and Kyle sat down and waited, when the doctor came back he started to talk

"You may want to finish your rounds, she isn't going to be awake for quite some time"

"What is wrong?"

"She has got concussion and she can't have any visitors because it is a risk of her going into a coma, we will page you if there is any change"

"Can you get the marker and cardboard out of her pocket for me please?"

"Sure" The doctor left and returned with the marker and cardboard

"These were there too," he said holding up some Jellybeans

"Leave them with her" he said and walked off. Kyle finished his rounds and Lily's changing both their nametags over all of the patients and then going back to the ER and found the doctor calling

"Page Dr. Kyle McCarty"

"No need, what happened?" he said

"She has slipped into a coma, I need you to make a very important decision, she is not brain dead but being pregnant with twins it puts all their lives in jeopardy. They are developed enough to remove them and give her a much better chance of living. You may go and see them now if you want, talk to her, she can hear you, sometimes hearing the voice of a loved one may wake her up" Kyle nodded in shock and went into her room and held her hand, he saw the jellybeans on her bedside table, only a few had been eaten he sighed and began to talk

"Hey baby, gee this is hard, the doctor said I had to decide weather to get them to try and deliver the twins to give you a better chance of living but then there is a chance they might not live. Please wake up, I don't want to have to make that decision" He sat in silence for a few minutes before starting to talk about other things "I finished your rounds for you and changed all the name tags for you. Lily and her father asked after you and Melissa isn't getting any better, I gave her the nightly dose of morphine, she was awake and talking to them by then" He sat there for ages talking about the house and the nursery and whatever he had been doing at the time the doctor came in and told him that it was time for him to leave although he begged for more time the doctor told him to go home and he went up to his office and put his scrubs, coat and stethoscope back in his locker. As he was leaving he looked at the picture of them on their wedding day and he felt tears forming in his eyes. On the way home he turned the CD player on and it was the Delta Goodrem CD he had bought for Lily and it was set on track 11, their song. He turned the CD off and went to the radio, which had the S Club song on it, he sighed and turned all the music off, trying to get his mind off Lily.

When he arrived he had a shower in their double shower and remembered the time he got in behind her and scared her to death when he hugged her, they spent the rest of the day laughing about it. His tears mixed with the water as he stood in the shower. He got out and changed into his boxers that he wore to bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amy?"

A/N: that's today's chapter, I'll start on the next one and add it tomorrow. If anybody else is reading this as well as ShastenRothe plz review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyle went to work early that morning to sit with Lily

"You know you were really good with that little girl yesterday" he said "Are you still scared about the birth? I have to tell the doctor what I think, he can deliver the twins while you are still in the coma but they may not live only being newly developed, they would be very small and may not live. Please wake up baby" he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently "I'll be back soon" he said and went up to his office, put on his scrubs, his coat and his stethoscope when he reached a page to Lily's room, he got there as soon as possible and entered to find the doctor from yesterday waiting for him

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to know your decision"

"Can I just have a minute before I decide?" He asked gesturing to Lily

"Of course" he said stepping outside and shutting the door

"Lil, it's me, I haven't called you Lil before have I? Anyway I have to make my decision, I'm going to ask him to do it, I hope we don't loose them. Please wake up, I really don't wanna have to do this" Lilly lay motionless and he sighed and opened the door

"Do it" he said walking out the doctors walked in and began to wheel her away just before they entered the ER he heard a small

"Kyle?"

"Lilly?" He said turning around to see her eyes open just as they wheeled her in the room "Wait" he yelled running to the ER and opening the door "She's awake"

"I think it is just wishful thinking son," said the doctor

"No, it's not look" he said pointing to her and they saw her eyes open

"Oh my"

"Kyle"

"Lilly" he said walking over to her and grabbing her hand, they wheeled her back into the room and Kyle pulled up a chair

"What were they doing?"

"Delivering the twins"

"What? Why?"

"They said you would have a much better chance of living if they did, that creep who bashed you up gave you a massive concussion, so bad that you slipped into a coma within a few hours, they didn't know if you would live and said the three of you would have a much better chance of living if you were individuals rather than one, of that makes sense" he squeezed her hand gently, I though I'd loose you, I told them to do it"

"You made the right decision"

"Thanks babe" he kissed her forehead, "I have to get back to work, all your nameplates have been changed,"

"Yes I remember, and I don't mind if you call me Lil"

"You remember that too huh?"

"Yes, I love you Kyle"

"I love you too" He kissed her forehead and left saying "I'll be back soon" Kyle went about his rounds happily and during his lunch break he went and visited Melissa who was awake with her husband and daughter sitting by her

"Kyle" said the little girl

"Hello Lily"

"Were is Lily?"

"She's sick baby"

"Is she gonna be OK?"

"Yes, she just has a lot of boo boo's, I think she would really like it if you visited her, if that is Ok with you daddy" Kyle said looking at him

"Pwease daddy?" she asked

"OK, but come straight back"

"Yes daddy" Kyle picked up the little girl and walked back to Lily's room, leaving Lily outside she walked in

"Hey baby, I was just going for a lunch break and I went to check on Melissa," he said, "There is someone here to see you, come in now" he called out and Lilly ran into the room

"Lily" she said

"Hello little one"

"I'm gonna go and get something to eat but I will be back in a little while to take you back to your daddy" he said to little Lilly (I will be referring to them as little Lilly and big Lilly when they are around each other because otherwise it will get way too confusing!)

"OK" Kyle left and got a sandwich before going to his office and picking up the phone

"Hello?"

"Amy its Kyle"

"How is she?"

"Better, they went to wheel her into the operating room and she woke up, she is resting at the moment with little Lily that I told you about"

"That is good, I've got another case in a few minutes that I have to prepare for so I'll talk to you later but give her my best"

"I will, bye Amy, thanks for this"

"No problem, Bye" and they both hung up. Kyle sighed and went to get little Lily and take her back to her daddy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That afternoon they put plaster on Lily's broken ankle and Kyle sat with her that evening, he couldn't take her home for a few more days but he was going to sit with her as much as possible.

"You should go home and rest," she said squeezing his hand Kyle looked at his watch

"You should rest too," he said standing up

"I'm actually catching up on my rest being in here," she said he leant down a kissed her softly and before he left he said

"Amy sends her love"

"Amy?"

"I spoke to her last night and called today to tell her you were all right, I just needed to talk to someone and your doctor had kicked me out"

"Oh baby" she said, trying to sit up to kiss him, he leant down and kissed her passionately

"I love you," he said turning to walk away

"I love you too," she said. He went home and went about his evening routine but when he got into bed he felt very alone. Yet again he went to work early and sat by a sleeping Lily he made little sound because he knew she needed her sleep with all the work and sleepless nights that she had been through. He smiled at the bag of jellybeans that were still sitting by her bed although now considerably more empty than when he had bought them earlier that week. Lily began to wake up and she opened her eyes to find Kyle smiling down at her.

"Hello beautiful" he said

"Hello yourself, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my beautiful wife"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Not yet, I don't start for another half an hour"

"You came early to see me?"

"Of course, by the way the house is almost completely set up, most of the furniture and stuff has been delivered and set up but I have done nothing to the room we decided should be the nursery. I knew you would want to do something with that"

"Thank you"

"So how are my girls feeling?'

"Good"

"That's good" Lily's pager started to go off in her coat that was hanging next to her bed. Kyle fished it out and it read room 4-05

"What room was your cancer patient in?" Kyle asked looking at the small screen on her pager

"4-05"

"Oh no"

"What is it?"

"That is the room number that is beeping here" just then Kyle's pager went off and a doctor ran into the room

"Sorry about that page Dr McCarty, I meant to get your husband"

"Well I got it" he said holding up the two pagers

"What happened?" Lily asked

"The cancer patient has gone critical"

"Oh no" Lily said sitting up

"Stay there" said Kyle pushing her back down "You can't put pressure on that ankle anyway, I'll go" he rushed out to room 4-05 and the nurses looked at him expectantly "Start reviving her, then" he said and then grabbing another nurse he said call her family get them to come in, if she survives this we may need a DNR (do not resuscitate) signed.

"Yes doctor" They began to attempt to revive her, Kyle didn't think it would be possible but unless they had consent they had to try and revive her.

"Dr. McCarty" said a nurse "the husband said let her go, don't let her suffer anymore"

"Ok people stop" he said sadly "let her go"

"He will be coming in to arrange all the details"

"Thank you" Kyle left to go and tell Lily what happened and then went back to work after about an hour Lily Michaels came running up to him

"Kyle" she said, Kyle picked her up and she hugged him "Mummy's dead"

"Yes little one, I'm so sorry, but you have to look after your daddy and be a good little girl because it will be very sad for him Ok?"

"OK" she said

"But it is ok for you to be sad too"

"Yes Kyle"

"That's a good girl, why don't you go talk to Lily and I'll tell your daddy where you are"

"Ok" Kyle put her down and watched her run into Lily's room and he gave Mr Michaels the room number where they were for when her was finished. After his last rounds he got changed and went for one last visit to Lily before heading home

"Hey" he said entering her room

"Hey yourself"

"How are you going?"

"Great, I can't wait till tomorrow afternoon, you can take me home"

"Yes, how about as a celebration we go baby shopping on the weekend?"

"I'd love that"

"Though so" he said "I'd better get home but I'll come see you in the morning and lunch as usual before taking you home this time tomorrow" he leant down and kissed her gently and then pulled back "I love you, see you in the morning"

"I love you too" Kyle walked away and got into an empty bed for the last time and fell asleep quickly

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, I am back to school now so I won't be able to add as fast as usual but I will type a lot and add them one every day I am online.

Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That day went rather uneventfully, Kyle was preoccupied anyway, Lily was coming home today and he just couldn't wait. As usual he stopped by early that morning and during Lunch when it finally came time to change he almost ran to his office and back to where Lily was, he signed the discharge papers and helped her into a wheel chair, she still wasn't allowed to put pressure on her ankle.

That night Kyle was doing everything for her

"Kyle" she said stopping him "I have crutches and a wheelchair, between the two I can do some stuff myself" she sat him down and kissed him passionately "I missed you so much" she said

"Me too" he said with a yawn

"You should get to bed, with all the work you do and with me, you must be exhausted" she said and kissed him, he nodded and lifted her up gently, she squealed and said "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed with me"

"Kyle" she giggled, he dropped her on the bed gently and began kissing her, what they continued to do was nobody's business except they had a little trouble, what with her broken ankle and all.

The next morning Kyle woke up with a numb arm and a warm body pressed against his, he smiled to himself and held her closer resting his hands on her stomach, as if the twins knew their daddy they began to kick. Lily woke up shortly after that and rolled over to look at him

"Don't you have to go to work today?"

"It's Saturday and I don't work on the weekends and if I remember correctly I promised you that we could go baby shopping, put a catalogue of what we need so people can buy it for us" she laughed

"Can we begin on the room too?"

"We have all weekend, plus now that you are in your third trimester you should consider having a baby shower too"

"Pretty much my only family is you, the twins and your cousins and aunt"

"Well they would come if you asked them, why don't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"OK"

"How about a bath?"

"Sounds good" Kyle helped Lily into the bath leaving her cast out of the water and began to get ready himself, after a wash and breakfast for both of them they got into the car and went of to go bay shopping. They put a catalogue of what they needed for the baby available on the Internet so the family could buy it for them and went off to Lunch

"What's next?" Lily asked after they had finished Lunch

"Why don't we go to a hardware store and get some paint, stencils and whatever else we need for getting the room together" he said standing up and grabbing the wheelchair

"Do you want pink?" he asked pointing to the paint colours,

"Why don't we keep the colours gender neutral for the room?" She said apprehensively

"Why?"

"Um, in case any more come along later"

"Oh, right" Kyle had no idea that she was already thinking of more children, these two weren't even born yet "OK" They chose a nice cream colour for the walls and decided to add small things like pink curtains and lights.

When they got home Kyle put all their paint and room gear into the nursery and went back to Lily in the dining room, they had dinner before going to bed. The next morning after the award bathing and breakfast Kyle wheeled Lily into the soon to be nursery which he had covered with sheets to protect everything from the paint that didn't need painting. He handed Lily some paint and a brush for her to start and Kyle began on the roof and higher places, at one stage Kyle was painting the roof right above Lily and he dripped right into her lap

"Kyle!" she said

"What?"

"Look," she said showing him her lap they both burst into fits of laughter

"Sorry Lil"

"I guess it is kinda funny," she said through giggles. By lunch they had finished painting and had begun putting things together. The baby shower was scheduled for a Saturday two weeks before the twins were due and the whole Hartford clan were coming till the twins came. Eventually after a hard day they both fell into a peaceful and needed sleep.

A/N: Review, review, review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Finally the day came for Lily to get her cast off and Kyle took her into the hospital the day before the shower. They removed her cast and took another x-ray that showed her ankle had healed nicely. There was still a little bruising but the bone was fully healed. She began to step off the table putting her left foot down gently and gingerly lowering her right foot to the floor. She smiled as she felt no pain and walked over to Kyle who sat her down and handed her, her shoes and socks. They went back home and began to set up for tomorrow, they had two other rooms free, someone would have to sleep on the sofa bed and Lauren would sleep on a mattress on the floor. Everyone began to arrive at about 5 although the shower wasn't till the next day they were coming to stay and then they would have the shower in the morning. Maxine had brought chicken and salad, which they had for dinner and they made the sleeping arrangements. Kyle put Lily on the bed and began kissing her, after shutting the door.

"Kyle what about the rest of the family?"

"The rooms are sound proof"

"Sound proof? How will we hear the twins at night then?"

"By leaving the door open, we have a door that goes into their room" Lily looked to where Kyle was pointing and nodded. They began to remove each other's clothes and well all I can say is it was easier than last time because there was no contesting cast on her ankle.

The next morning everyone got up and after breakfast brought out presents, earlier that morning Amy, Gillian, Maxine and Lauren had decorated their lounge room, It was adorned with streamers and balloons and everyone sat around waiting for Lily and Kyle to walk in. Thy walked in and sat down, they didn't want to yell surprise because they didn't want to shock Lily into premature labour. They began unwrapping presents of strollers, clothes, toys and other things for the twins' room. After the shower Amy, Maxine and Gillian took Lily out for a day of pampering and shopping while the boys and Lauren who decided for some very strange reason to stay. Lily was told they were just watching the big game on TV because being guys as if they would want a manicure or a pedicure and go shopping but instead they were setting up they nursery, Kyle had got all the other things from their catalogue delivered to the house and they all began to put the cot together and all they other toys and chairs etc. Lauren put all they clothes away and helped to decorate, by the time the girls got home everything was done with both cots and all the other accessories that came with a baby. Kyle grabbed Lily by the arm and put his other hand over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"You'll see" he said leading her to the nursery, Stu opened the door and Kyle led her in, he removed her hand and said softly

"Surprise" Lily just stood there with her mouth open

"Wow, did you do all this?"

"With help from Peter, Stu, Lauren, Ned and Walt"

"Ned and Walt?"

"Not really but we had to look after them anyway" everyone else files in to gawp at the nursery, it had two cots, a change table, a chair in the corner for Lily to sit in at night and feeding time, pink curtains, books, clothes, toys and the lamp that Gillian had bought when she was sure Walt would be a girl along with some other things they had been given from Walt's room that wasn't needed.

"It's gorgeous," said Maxine

"Thank you baby" Lily said kissing Kyle gently "I love you"

"I love you too" everyone stepped out and shut the door to leave them to look at the room, Kyle showed her everything so she knew where it was and she hugged him again

"Thank you, I thought we would never have it done in time"

He kissed her gently and led her out into the kitchen where everyone was waiting

"Thank you everyone," she said

"It was no trouble at all," said Peter

"I might go and Lie down, I'm tired" Lily said to Kyle

"I'll wake you up for dinner"

"Thank you" she said and went into their room, no sooner had she walked into the room she called out to Kyle who ran into their room

"What is it?"

"My water just broke"

"Oh, OH" he grabbed the bag they prepared and put it outside their door and slipped and arm around her waist while placing a towel from their bathroom on the floor he walked out with Lily who was holding onto her stomach. Peter came over and grabbed her bag and everyone snapped into action

"Kyle" she murmured

"Yes baby" he said

"It's too soon, I'm not due for a few months" she said panicking

"I know baby but seeing as your water broke we will have to get you to the hospital, there is nothing we can do here and we will have to do this and we can do this" he said walking with her to the car, he put her in the passenger seat while Peter put the bag in the back seat and everyone got into their respective cars and drove almost as and entourage to the hospital. Kyle rushed into the entrance on the hospital still holding onto Lily who was in the middle of a contraction

"How can I help you?" said the lady at the counter

"My wife just went into labour two months early" he said

"Ok" she said signalling to her right and a man came with a wheelchair, "I will page a doctor straight away" she said Kyle told her they were doctors there and she nodded as a doctor came over to them

"Mr. And Mrs McCarty?"

"Yes"

"Follow me" he said leading them into a room with a robe on a bed "If you could change into this and lie on the bed I will check you over, call me when you are ready" he left the room and Kyle helped her change, the rest of the family were waiting anxiously outside, Kyle went to get the doctor again.

"Everything seems all right so far, you are progressing quite quickly, how long have you been in labour?" Kyle glanced at his watch when Lily looked at him

"About half an hour"

"I will come and check you again every ten minutes, until then you are free to have visitors if you wish" he left and Kyle pulled up a chair

"Do you want someone in?"

"Not really, just you" he squeezed her hand gently and kissed her forehead, she bent over, held her stomach and groaned as another contraction hit her

"Breathe through it," he said rubbing her back "remember what we learnt in the classes"

"Kyle," she said, "I'm scared"

"Don't be, everything is going to be all right, the doctor said everything is fine, it is not unusual for babies to be delivered early" he rubbed her back gently to sooth her, she nodded her head and groaned as yet another contraction hit her. The doctor entered again and declared that it was time to go into the delivery room. Kyle held onto Lily's hand as they were slowly taken into the delivery room, as they entered Lily's breath quickened and Kyle squeezed her hand

"Ok" said the midwife "I need you to push with each contraction, just breathe deeply and push every time" she instructed, Lily nodded her head and they waited, with each contraction the pain in Kyle's hand increased but he didn't think about it, he knew Lily would be in a lot more pain than he was at the moment. Lily collapsed back onto the bed; hair clinging to her sweaty face, Kyle brushed it away and kissed her lightly

"You're doing so well honey," he said

"I'm so tired"

"You can do it"

"No Kyle, I don't think I can, there is two in here and I don't even think I can do one"

"It's Ok, I'm right here with you, we can do it together" The next contraction came and he wrapped his free arm around her as she bore down

"Ok, you have your first baby girl" the midwife said "Daddy do you want to cut the cord?" Kyle nodded and took his hands from Lily and went over to where the midwife was sitting, holding a tiny baby in her arms, he cut the chord where he was instructed and went back to Lily's side "Just relax for awhile, there can be a little difference between the birth, depending on how much of a hurry number two is in" the midwife said another lady came over and asked them for a name, they had already chosen both names and this one would be Melissa Grace. The next contraction hit with full force and the midwife rushed over to deliver baby number two. This one they called Melinda Prudence. They wheeled Lily out into a room and gave Melissa to Kyle and Melinda to Lily. Then they opened the doors to the awaiting family who came in with what are their names and countless can I hold them? From everyone. Finally Lily stifled a yawn and Kyle ushered everyone out, put the twins into their cots and went over to Lily

"I'm so proud of you," he said kissing her on the forehead "Now get some rest, they will need to be fed soon" she smiled

"I love you Kyle"

"I love you too"

A/N: Ok people, thanks for the growing support that I have been receiving, I feel so special. It is late and I have to get up early tomorrow so I will see you all when I get to update next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kyle left the hospital that day happy as ever, he saw the twins feed for the first time and got to see their tiny fingers and toes, they were very premature and they were all very lucky to be the family they are. He was expected back at work the next day but he would visit Lily and the twins as much as possible, when they went home he would get time off to help look after them.

After a week Kyle finally got to take the three of them home, he set the twins up in their room and turned on the baby monitors. He then went over to his wife on the couch and they sat and talked, they were going to watch a movie but decided against it.

The next day they went to the local park for a year and a man came up to them and said

"Hello Lily" he said Lily's eyes opened wide and she wheeled the twins away

"Who is that?" Kyle asked

"My father"

"Great," Lily didn't talk about her family much but he did know he was bad. They began to walk back to the car

"I just want to spend some time with my granddaughters"

"No, get lost, leave us alone"

"I'm clean, trust me it is Ok, you can trust me"

"Can I?" She and Kyle continued walking to the car and strapped the twins into the car

"Yes" when they both got into the car and Kyle started it he said, "I know where you live!"

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short but I am so busy at the moment at least I now know where this is heading, Look out for the rest of it and I will try and get to do more but I have heaps on so I will work as hard as possible to get more time on this! Thanx 4 the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lily had just fed the twins' lunch and she and Kyle were sitting down to their lunch when they heard the doorbell ring. Kyle went to the door and opened it

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is Lily here?"

"She doesn't want to see you"

"I just want to talk and see my little granddaughters"

"I'm sorry I can't let you in"

"Come on just quickly"

"No"

"Kyle, baby who is it?" called Lily as she walked out from the kitchen, when she saw her father she gasped and walked backwards into the kitchen

"She doesn't want to see you, if you don't leave now I will have to call the police" said Kyle

"All right, I'm gone" he said leaving. Kyle walked into the kitchen and sat next to a very scared Lily

"Maybe you should tell me about it" he said wrapping an arm around her

"You know how I said that basically everyone in my family is a twin and I am an only child?"

"Yes"

"I wasn't always an only child, I had a twin sister. My dad was always drunk and he beat mum, my sister and I up all the time if we did anything wrong, mum could never have any more children because of the beatings she received. One day he was particularly bad and mum was out, she came home to find him completely out of it on the couch and my sister dead on the floor with multiple bruises. He beat her to death, I was out too but I just had concussion, mum grabbed me and raced to the hospital. He was put in jail and he has never been able to see us, he never tried until now so we felt no need for a restraining order." By this time Lily was in tears sobbing into Kyle's shoulder as he rubbed her back

"It's Ok baby," he said kissing the top of her head. "Let's have some lunch and if he shows up again we'll talk about doing something" They ate their lunch and Lily went off to have a rest. The next day they woke up and realised they didn't have to wake up and feed the twins last night. They were very young and there was no chance they slept through the night. Kyle and Lily ran into the nursery to find the window had a neatly cut hole in it as well as being open and the twins were gone. Lily began to panic and Kyle ran to get a phone and called the police.

"Now tell me once more what happened" The police officer asked, they were sitting on the couches in the lounge room, Lily was crying and Kyle was comforting her,

"We had just woken up to find the nursery as it is now, we left it so you could look and that is all, but we know it was professional because of the cut in the glass that is all we can tell" Kyle said

"Do you have any idea on who could have done it?"

"My dad" said Lily through sobs

"Why do you think that?"

"He has been bugging us to talk to Lily and spend some time with the kids for a few days"

"Thank you, I know it is hard just one more question, can you give us a description of what they were wearing and their age, what they look like etc."

"Melinda was wearing a white night time suit and Melissa was wearing a pink one, they both have blue eyes and blonde hair and they are only a few weeks old," said Kyle rubbing Lily's back as she sobbed into his shoulder

"Thank you" The officer left them on a couch and went to talk to the rest of the police Lily was beginning to calm down and started to talk which would work her up again

"They're so young what if…" Kyle put a finger over her mouth

"Don't worry the police will figure it out and we will have out girls back very soon" he said and kissed her forehead. He helped her up and they went into the kitchen and had some lunch they hadn't eaten all day and they were both very hungry just before the police had all left the phone rang

"Hello?" said Lily

"Lilly baby"

"Where are the twins?" at this an officer turned around and walked back inside

"How should I know?"

"Who else would do this except you"

"So, I've got them, I took some bottles from the fridge, I know what to do, they are safe, just listen to me"

"I want them back before I do anything"

"They are safe, just hear me out"

"All right"

"I'm clean Lily I want to be a part of your life and the twins"

"Not a chance as soon as I get the twins back I am getting a restraining order on you" she said

"Then you will never get them back" Little did he know the police officer was connecting his computer to the phone to track his call

"Dad, please, they are my children"

"Then give me another chance"

"After what you did to Amelia, how can I ever trust you again?"

"Just try" The policeman got a lock

"Give me back the twins willingly and I won't involve the police"

"Trust me"

"No" she said hanging up, they all got into cars and they sped off to where the call was tracked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They arrived at the house and there was nothing there except a Polaroid of the twins and a note saying

They're safe 

_You have your proof _

_Now listen to me_

Lily stood staring at the picture of her two beautiful girls. They got a call to her mobile this time and hooked up the computer again.

"This is not the way to get what you want Dad" Lily said

"You will listen to me eventually"

"I have listened and as soon as the twins are back I will have a restraining order on you and maybe even get you in jail for this"

"Not a chance baby, I will just keep running"

"I'll do anything I just want my twins back" there was a click in the back ground

"I have a gun, now listen or I will kill them"

"Ok, OK," said Lily panicking

"Let me see them when I want and I won't harm them"

"Ok" Lily gave in, she didn't want them to die

"I know you are tracking this call so come and get me" they jumped into their cars and raced to the house, this time they were both bundled up and safe but her father was nowhere to be found. They took the twins home and put them in bed. There were two officers that would watch the house if he came back again to arrest him.

The next day there was a knock on the back door and Lily answered it

"I know the house is being watched"

"Dad"

"Lily, you promised"

"I don't care" The door opened to reveal Kyle with two police officers who took him away and signed a restraining order against him

A/N: I know this is another short one but I am running out of Ideas Help! plz review and if u have an idea tell me


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: Thanx 4 d reviews, I'm starting to get my muse back I'm writing on the train to and from school! I'm sorry it's been so long but I my finish it her but I'll try not to. To distinguish the kids from one another they will be called Lyssa for Melissa and Mel for Melinda.

Elizabeth Teresa – Thanx 4 d feedback I'm still relatively new to writing so I do need help and generally I suk English. I didn't stick with it cuz I didn't know where else to take it, I'm not 2 experienced with life lol. Thanx neway, I'll work on it!

Lily yawned, it had been a long day, they were not back at work yet but Kyle was going to go back as soon as they were sleeping through the night

"I'm gonna go have a nap wake me for lunch" she said, they twins were sleeping in their room and Kyle had the baby monitor with him in the lounge room, filling in the baby books with presents given to them and other necessary information. He finished and decided to join Lily in having a nap, he heard the twins fussing as he walked up the stairs so he went into their room and Melissa was crying, he picked her up before she could wake up Melinda and walked into his room, he knelt down beside the bed and stroked Lily's hair off her face

"Hey baby, Lyssa is hungry" Lily groaned and opened her eyes, she saw Kyle with Lyssa in his arms and sat up, unbuttoning her shirt and taking Lyssa from Kyle, she smiled down at Lyssa as she ate hungrily, she was still very tiny, they had a perfect life.

Kyle looked at his beautiful wife and one of his daughters; he heard Mel fussing and got up to go and get her and took one quick look at Lily before disappearing into the nursery.

No longer his Lost Love

A/N: That is all for now but keep a look out in case I get another great chapter Idea for this!


End file.
